


Burgundy and Gold

by serratedpearls



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Asexual Aromantic Femme Baekhyun, Asexual Aromantic Nonbinary Jongdae, Fluff and Humor, Mentions of Luhan, Other, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Kissing, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serratedpearls/pseuds/serratedpearls
Summary: Why are suburban neighbors so nosy?





	

**Author's Note:**

> please consider checking out aaaexo.tumblr.com if you're into ace/aro/agender representation in exo fics :)

The letter arrives on Monday. Jongdae's least favorite day of the week. It doesn't help their mood, even though they love getting mail in the form of hand-addressed envelopes. It's funny, actually, just how much dread settles in their stomach when that envelope shows up in their mailbox. Slowly, Jongdae pulls out a card, sighing when it's open and the words "Block Party!!" greet them.

At least Baekhyun will be there? She's always around for block parties, even though she tries to make plans every single time, feeling no remorse for trying to leave Jongdae at the mercy of the neighbors. Unfortunately (or fortunately, for Jongdae) her plans always fall through, and she throws herself at Jongdae whenever more than two of the neighbors try to talk to her. It's not that either of them don't like their neighbors—they're perfectly respectable and pleasant people most of the time, and Jongdae even likes baking the (other) Kims brownies for holidays.

Problems arose when they became aware that Baekhyun and Jongdae are the only unmarried people their street. Perhaps it's one of those weird couple things where they just want everyone to be as happy as they are, but they seem unable to comprehend that Baekhyun and Jongdae might like being single. At every social event held by the self-appointed neighborhood social committee, everyone would take any opportunity to quietly nudge Jongdae and whisper about how pretty Baekhyun is, and Baekhyun would get told just how funny Jongdae is.

Baekhyun would always respond with an indignant assertion that she was in fact the funnier one, and Jongdae would reply with a smile but say that they're actually much prettier. To the eternal frustration of their neighbors, Baekhyun and Jongdae could always be seen together, getting into Jongdae's car to go shopping or sipping lemonade on Baekhyun's deck on sunny days.

When they get inside, Jongdae shakes their head, picking up the phone with a sigh. Thankfully, Baekhyun's awake and answers on the first ring.

"Jongdae!" she chirps happily, and Jongdae smiles. She's always so cheerful, even after a long day's work.

"Hey Baekhyun! Have you by any chance checked your mail yet today?"

"No... Oh my god did you get the new Girl’s Day album??"

Jondgae laughs. "No my news isn't quite as good as that would be."

"I swear to fuck if you say there's another block party I will pour rabbits all over Oh Sehun's stupid garden," Baekhyun growls.

Jongdae laughs again. "I think there should be a better way of taking out your frustration, don't you?"

"No, I don't. She doesn't even have vegetables growing, but she keeps complaining about the rabbits eating her flowers, and what function do flowers have? None. Absolutely none."

Jongdae tries to not laugh, really. It's quite the valiant effort, complete with setting the phone on the counter and taking deep breaths while facing the other way, but as soon as the phone's up near their ear again, they hear Baekhyun still ranting about how dumb flower gardens are when vegetable gardens actually serve a function and sometimes even then still flower. Jongdae can't help it. Laughter bubbles up and they can't hold it back, clutching their stomach and bending over when Baekhyun starts yelling at Jongdae, because she's the one who has to bear the brunt of Sehun's dumb complaints, and Jongdae would never understand.

Finally Jongdae calms down, and Baekhyun recedes into a huffy silence.

"So... it's this Saturday. You're coming, right?"

"I mean I have a very important appointment with my couch and Netflix at exactly the time of the block party, so I'm not sure I can make room this time."

"Baek, I haven't even told you what time it is."

"Well yes, but this very important appointment is an all day thing. I don't know if boring people like you would understand," Baekhyun sniffs.

Jongdae shakes their head, sighing heavily. "You got me. I'm such a lump of mundanity that I can't understand the importance of being a potato for a whole day. I am just. Such a lame piece of overwhelming boringness, I will soon become one with the void, sucking any source of meaning or happiness into a great black hole."

"As long as you know your place," Baekhyun says smugly.

"Mhmm, I'm sorry for infringing, your majesty. By the way, do you want to join me for dinner? I'm just about to order pizza."

Instead of responding, Baekhyun hangs up, and the line goes dead. Just seconds later, Baekhyun bursts through the front door.

"I heard there was pizza?"

 

\--

 

Thursday night, Jongdae's just finishing loading the dishwasher when Baekhyun barges in again. It's only the second time since Monday, which is probably some sort of record, Jongdae thinks.

"Jongdae," Baekhyun pants, bending over slightly. "Oh wow it's been too long since I went running. Anyway. Jongdae. We should get these dumb allos off our backs this time."

Jongdae raises an eyebrow. "Does this mean you have a plan?"

"Yes," Baekhyun says, still breathing heavily.

"Hey, do you need to sit down or something?" Jongdae asks worriedly, and when Baekhyun nods, they guide her onto the couch and pour her a cup of water. When she's calmed down, they giggle a little and poke Baekhyun's arm. "You should go exercise more. We practically live next door, and look how out of breath you were."

"Oh hush, I was actually all the way at the end of the street with Seokjin. She keeps trying to mother me, saying i'm never going to get married, and I'm always hanging out with Jongdae, who's such a nice girl. Cisnormative as fuck, and I corrected her for you, but you used to do theater right? We should totally give them something to talk about other than our happily nonexistent love lives."

Jongdae grins and sits down as well, wrapping arms around Baekhyun. "It sounds like you have a plan?"

Baekhyun's eyes glint. "They're going to talk about us even if we move away ten years from now, I guarantee."

Jongdae just giggles again and leans in closer, encouraging Baekhyun to elaborate.

 

\--

 

Jongdae and Baekhyun arrive at the block party hand in hand, the clementine and red shades in Baekhyun's dress nicely complementing the darker shades in Jongdae's. They get a raised eyebrow from Wu Yifan, but Baekhyun just smiles and waves.

A few folding tables and benches have been set up on the cul-de-sac's island, and Jongdae needs to squeeze Baekhyun's hand to keep from making a comment about the table cloths. She gets it, though, and even though she tries to hold back laughter, Jongdae sees a slight clenching in her jaw.

They each set a plate of dessert on the end of a table, and Baekhyun leans in to whisper, "Sehun's looking at us. Let's give her a surprise." She stands up with a grin and winks at Jongdae, who just grins back.

"Oh Sehun," Baekhyun sings happily, while Jongdae slips their hand out of Baekhyun's to wrap arms around Baekhyun's waist more snugly, chin resting on her shoulder.

"It's nice to see you, Sehun! It's been a while. We should really hang out more," Jongdae says, smile widening when Baekhyun's fingers twist through theirs.

"Mhmm...," Sehun's eyes follow their fingers, and she raises an eyebrow at them. "You two seem a little touchier than usual. Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Theoretically—and this is purely theoretical—if something was going on, we'd make an announcement later, when everyone's here," Jongdae says, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Jongdae! Baekhyun! You two look very nice today." Minseok hands a cup of juice to Sehun, then turning to the couple in front of him. "Is there something going on?" Minseok wiggles his eyebrows, and Sehun just shakes her head.

"You're so embarrassing, Kim Minseok. Why did I ever marry you?"

"Do you really want me to get into those details here?" Minseok grins, glimpses of his canines showing. His hand slides down a little from the small of Sehun's waist, but Sehun scowls at him, and he laughs, moving his hand back up.

"Anyway, Jongdae says that they're going to announce it when everyone's here," Sehun says, sipping her juice with a roll of her eyes.

"Hey, I said theoretically," Jongdae protests, but Baekhyun giggles and squeezes her hand. Jongdae shushes immediately, and Minseok and Sehun exchange looks.

"It looks like people are getting food," Baekhyun says, pulling on Jongdae's hand excitedly. "I haven't had Seokjin's cooking in so long, let's go! You guys coming?" Baekhyun turns towards Sehun and Minseok, who are still watching them with the same small, smug smile.

"No, we got up late today," Sehun says, sitting down and pulling Minseok into the chair next to her. "We'll save this table and get food when you're back."

"Okay!" Baekhyun chirps, happily pulling Jongdae away.

 

\--

 

It's a small neighborhood—only about ten houses—so it doesn't take long for everyone to get settled. Conversations bubble up, but when everyone is seated, Jongdae slips over to the speakers and turns off the music. Most people looks up, and Baekhyun stands and walks over too, linking their fingers together again.

"Hey, we'd like to make a quick announcement. Everyone here's been trying what seems to be their very hardest to get us together for so long, and well, we thought there are so many of you, maybe we're missing something." Jongdae slips an arm around Baekhyun's waist, and and she smiles before continuing.

"We just thought we'd let you know that we really appreciate your efforts. We're really happy together, and we probably would never have gotten together without you all!"

Minseok, Seokjin, and a few more people cheer for them, Luhan calling from the back that "it's about time!"

Jongdae grins. "Thanks, everyone, you can get back to lunch now!"

When Baekhyun and Jongdae sit back down and the music resumes, conversation resumes as well. Sehun smirks even more smugly than normal when they seat themselves across from her and Minseok.

"I told you so," she says, leaning to the other side to quirk an eyebrow at Jongin, who rolls her eyes.

"I know," Jongin says. "I heard you the first five times."

"I've only said it four times!" Sehun says indignantly.

Jongin turns to face Sehun, but before she can say anything, Jongdae sees Yixing slip her fingers through Jongin's and squeeze. Jongin grumbles but turns away from Sehun willingly enough.

"Congratulations, by the way." Yixing leans across the table (and Jongin) to flash a smile at Jongdae and Baekhyun. "We're very happy for you, and if you don't mind my saying, you two look very happy together too."

"Thank you!" Jongdae leans forwards as well, using the position to pull Baekhyun a little closer by the waist. "We are very happy together." Her lips curl into a wide smile, eyes squeezing into little cresents. Baekhyun takes the opportunity to press a kiss to the corner of Jongdae's lips, and Jongdae giggles.

"Are you sure they're okay? I've only seen Jongdae giggle once, and that was when they had that operation and was high for like three full days," Minseok whispers in Sehun's ear. Jongdae's now receiving congratulations from Jimin and Yoongi—well honestly, Jimin's enthusiastically raving about how great Jongdae and Baekhyun are together while Yoongi smiles softly and nods along— but Baekhyun hears Minseok and hides a grin in Jongdae's shoulder.

Lunch passes quickly enough, and Baekhyun and Jongdae converse continuously with their neighbors, everyone wanting to come by and offer their blessing ("as if we'd question their support for this relationship," Jongdae groans quietly). Even Junmyeon's kids swing by with peonies they'd picked from Sehun's garden. Sehun doesn't notice, but Baekhyun does, having actually paid some rare attention when Sehun ranted about a rabbit eating her peonies. Honestly, she'd caught Baekhyun's attention because "peonies" sound too much like "penises," but nonetheless, Baekhyun grins to herself when Kyungsoo shyly presses three blooms into her hand and whispers that they're for her and Jongdae.

 

\--

 

"I'd say that was a success, wouldn't you?" Jongdae asks when they're back in their living room.

"Yeah, Minseok thought you might be literally high, though," Baekhyun snickers, collapsing on the couch.

"Well he wasn't wrong... I was high. On looooooove," Jongdae sings, lying down on the couch as well and wrapping arms around Baekhyun again.

"Oh my god don't start on that," Baekhyun laughs, squirming around.

"But Baekhyun, I love you so much! I can't imagine ever living without you," Jongdae says, voice trailing off softly. Their eyes meet Baekhyun's, and Baekhyun notices with some panic that there's no sign of joking. "You know, Baekhyun... I do really love you? You're so beautiful, and you're really good... at..." Jongdae starts trailing off again, and Baekhyun's eyes widen.

"...showing up when i'm ordering pizza, and you never pay me back, it's actually awful, why do you do that? I'm not getting paid that much more than you, and you drink my soda too. God, what an ingrate," Jongdae finishes, shoving at Baekhyun mock-angrily.

Baekhyun laughs, relief bleeding the stiffness from her shoulders. "You should be more careful about that, Jongdae. I almost took you seriously, and you know how people have been in the past." She flicks Jongdae's shoulder playfully, but Jongdae notices that she won't look them in the eye.

"Hey," Jongdae whispers, gently tapping Baekhyun's chin. When Baekhyun finally raises her gaze, Jongdae continues. "I love you, you know that. I love you so, so much, and you're my best friend. Nothing else. My best friend in the whole wide world, the Roo to my Piglet, the Fred to my George, the Watson to my Sherlock—"

"Okay, okay, I get it," Baekhyun giggles. "Thank you for reaffirming. Although, I'd definitely be the Sherlock in this relationship, just saying."

"Hmm, I don't think so," Jongdae says, pulling Baekhyun closer so they're nearly cocooned in each other on the tiny couch. "But I guess I'll let you have it this time."

"Let me?" Baekhyun screeches. "I'll let you—"

"Shhh," Jongdae shushes. "I'm tired. Let's just rest for a bit, yeah? When we get up we can get ice cream or something."

Baekhyun grumbles but snuggles closer, sighing happily when she breathes in the lemon scent of Jongdae's detergent. Their breathing slowly evens out, and they doze off to the quiet rhythm inhales and exhales.

 

\--

 

A month later, Jongdae flops onto Baekhyun's bed.

"I'm bored. We're always so happy together, and it's getting kind of boring, don't you think? We're not really getting much reaction anymore. I think we're getting accepted."

"Hmm, I suppose this is true," Baekhyun says absently, not looking up from her desk.

"Baekhyun," Jongdae whines, smiling to themself in satisfaction when Baekhyun turns around to raise an eyebrow.

"You want to break their hearts? They love us. Kyungsoo and Chanyeol even still bring us flowers sometimes."

"Well they do love us, but I think it'll be fun. We need to do something fun to break up the monotony, don't we?"

"And when do you want to indulge in this fun?" Baekhyun asks, grin tugging her lips up.

"Any time's good, but maybe this Saturday? It'll be our one month anniversary," Jongdae suggests.

"You're awful," Baekhyun says, but the glint in her eyes is as devious as ever.

 

\--

 

"Jongdae, I can't believe you'd do this," Baekhyun sobs, snatching the flowers from Jongdae's hands and throwing them onto the ground. "You think I want any of this, after what you've done?"

"Babe, I love you so much, you have to believe me. I just got distracted, it meant nothing! We've been having some trouble, but she means absolutely nothing to me!" Jongdae pleads, picking up the discarded flowers from the driveway.

"No! You're lying to me again. You keep lying, Jongdae. When do they end? What do you care about my wellbeing anyway? I loved you, Jongdae, I loved you with all my heart. And this is what you do? You go and fuck someone else?" Baekhyun's voice grows louder and louder, and Jongdae can see Sehun poking her head out behind a curtain.

"Well it's not like you've been the most attentive partner in the world," Jongdae says, face hardening. They brandish the bouquet of flowers in Baekhyun's face. "You always think about yourself, your goals. I'm not enough for you, am I? I'm just some stress relief at the end of the day, a quick one in the shower before you fall asleep so you can work more the next day? What do you want from me, Baekhyun?"

"I want you to stay with me!" Baekhyun wipes her eyes angrily. "But instead, you come home with florals stinking up your clothes. Floral perfume, Jongdae! You couldn't at least choose someone with good taste in perfume?" Baekhyun storms inside, knocking the flowers to the ground again, stomping on them on her way in.

Jongdae stares down at them, hands clenched in fists at their side. Eventually they shake their head and turn around. Jongdae leaves the flowers on the ground, but on the way inside, they notice with satisfaction that quite a few curtains have been drawn back over the course of their little scene on the driveway.

 

\--

 

"That was fun," Baekhyun giggles, curling into Jongdae's side.

"Yeah, fun for you," Jongdae grumbles. "The entire neighborhood thinks I'm some adulterous slut who betrayed your trust and will probably corrupt the morals of all their children. They probably didn't even notice that you were being an emotionally unavailable asshole."

"Like I said, this was fun," Baekhyun says, letting out a squeak when Jongdae pokes her side. "Didn't you think the tears were a nice touch, though? They'll be talking about us for years, even after we leave. It's not like they have anything actually interesting going on around here. My plans are the best," Baekhyun says happily.

"Your plans are awful. They only ever lead to your gain. I just lose money and pizza and social standing."

Baekhyun laughs and plants a wet kiss on Jongdae's cheek. "But you get all of my love, isn't that worth it?"

"Ew, no," Jongdae wipes their cheek and wrinkles their nose. Baekhyun pouts.

"You're not getting to me," Jongdae says, determinedly avoiding looking at Baekhyun. They glance at her briefly, though, and immediately, Jongdae relents. "Fine, it's worth it. You're worth it. Happy?"

Baekhyun wiggles and plants another wet kiss on Jongdae's other cheek. "The happiest," she says with the widest grin Jongdae's ever seen.


End file.
